Decision
by randomtuna13
Summary: Tobias harus memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia meminta bantuan Cassie untuk membuatkan keputusan untuknya?


**DECISION**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Animorphs and any fictional characters in it © K.A. Applegate

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover** ©

 **Warning :**

Spoiler!Alert, Semi!AR, OOC, TWT :'v

 **Summary :**

Harus membuat keputusan. Mengapa?

* * *

 **DECISION**

" _There will come a time when I can not make any decision. Especially, if it involves my own life."_

* * *

###

Elang ekor merah itu bertengger di kasau gudang jerami kami. Hewan bersayap itu tengah sibuk menjilati bulu-bulu. Tapi, walaupun ia sedang fokus menyisiri helai demi helai bulunya, toh kepalanya terdongak juga saat aku masuk.

"Tobias?" tanyaku penuh harap. Burung itu menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam, lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusannya.

Aku menghela ada gunanya berharap. Hewan itu bukan Tobias. Kami —aku, tidak akan pernah bertemunya lagi.

###

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya, kami bisa hidup sedamai ini. Kemana hari-hari penuh bahaya? Hari-hari dimana Jake membuat keputusan hidup-dan-mati kami? Hari hari dimana Marco menertawakan kami yang mungkin bisa berakhir sebagai Pengendali? Hari-hari dimana Ax mengerecoki kami soal roti kayu manis? Hari-hari dimana aku mempertanyakan moralitas kami?

Moralitas. Itulah yang berusaha kubangun kembali. Seolah aku sedang membayar hutang untuk semua ketidakpantasanku terhadap makhluk hidup lain di masa lalu. Aku berkeliling dunia, aku menulis buku, aku membantu, dan masih saja ada ganjalan di hatiku.

Karena aku tahu, aku masih saja merasa tidak pantas. Karena aku akhirnya tetap melangkah maju. Karena aku tetap menatap ke depan. Karena aku.. seharusnya aku bisa mencegah Jake. Aku seharusnya tahu apa yang direncanakannya. Tapi, tetap saja aku terlambat.

###

 _Jadi, beranikah aku?_

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, saat aku melangkah masuk ke kompleks pemakaman ini. Sejak kecil, aku selalu takut pada pemakaman. Sebesar rasa takutku pada hantu dan segala hal gaib lainnya. Sekarang, aku takut pada pemakaman karena rasa takut yang berbeda. Aku takut melihat nisan itu. Nisan Rachel. Makam sahabat terbaikku. Sahabatku yang dikorbankan sepupunya sendiri —orang yang kusukai.

Aku menggenggam buket mawar merahku erat-erat. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa bunga kesukaan Rachel. Tapi, aku selalu menganggap mawarlah yang paling mendeskripsikannya. Cantik, anggun, dan mematikan. Kurasa, Rachel akan setuju jika aku memilihkan mawar sebagai bunga untuk diletakkan di pemakamannya.

Aku berlutut sejenak dan mengelus makam dari marmer putih itu. Bersih dan sangat terawat. Pastilah ada orang yang ditugasi membersihkan makam ini. Sejak identitas kami terbongkar dan seluruh negara tahu bahwa Bumi diserang, dukungan untuk kami datang bertubi-tubi. Mereka semua mengenal kami. Aku, Jake, Marco —terutama Marco, Ax —sulit tidak mengenal Ax, Tobias, dan.. Rachel. Semua orang menghormati Rachel yang gugur dalam peperangan kami. Rachel kami yang berani.

Tobias tidak suka publisitas. Sebagian media tidak suka menampilkan Tobias sebagai bahan berita. Ia terlalu sinis jika berbahasa pikiran, dan ia lebih suka menjadi elang ekor merah daripada morph menjadi dirinya yang manusia. Lagipula, tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya sejak pemakaman Rachel.

Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Kematian Rachel memang mengubah Tobias.

###

Aku masih sering mengunjungi padang rumput tempat tinggal Tobias. Sesekali, aku membawakannya tikus beku. Bukan kesukaannya, tapi aku ingin Tobias tahu bahwa aku peduli padanya.

Bahwa bukan hanya dia yang hancur saat Rachel meninggal. Bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasa hampa. Kosong. Seolah sebagian jiwanya tercabik. Mungkin tidak ada yang dapat menandingi perasaan terluka Tobias. Aku tahu, ia mencintai Rachel.

Rachel-lah alasan terbesar Tobias untuk maju dan tetap berjuang. Rachel-lah yang menjadi motivasi terbesar Tobias untuk menatap masa depan. Masa depan sebagai _nothlit_ yang kini memburam. Masa depan yang kini hilang harapan.

###

Aku memandang wajah Jake dengan napas tertahan. Beginikah wajah seseorang yang terlalu berharap sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi? Beginikah wajah orang yang berharap waktu dapat berputar agar ia bisa memperbaiki segalanya? Kata Marco, Jake tidak lagi memiliki impian. Ia hanya punya harapan. Harapan agar Tobias kembali. Saat ia bisa saja menjadi siapapun, memiliki apapun, berbuat apapun, ia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk mengingatkan orang agar tidak lupa pada Rachel dan Tobias.

Jake pernah berkata padaku, bahwa ia berjuang dalam perang ini untuk Tom. Untuk kebebasan kakaknya.

Ketika Tom tewas, ia terbebas. Lebih baik mati daripada menjadi Pengendali. Bukankah ini yang Jake inginkan?

Bukan. Ia tidak pernah ingin Tom mati. Atau Rachel. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti Tobias. Sekalipun ini yang terbaik, mungkin aku tidak akan setegar itu untuk bisa memilih, seandainya aku menjadi Jake.

###

Marco meneleponku. Dia memberitahuku segalanya. Tentang Ax. Juga tentang Tobias dan Jake. Aku kaget mendengar Jake berhasil menemui Tobias. Tapi, aku tidak heran jika ia menggunakan Ax sebagai pancingannya.

Tobias tidak akan menolak.

###

Aku bertanya pada Toby apa yang terjadi saat Jake meminta bantuannya untuk bertemu Tobias. Toby tidak bisa menangkap bahasa-pikiran Tobias, tapi ia bisa menerka-nerka. Terkadang mereka lupa bahwa Toby itu Seer.

"Tobias tidak terlalu senang dengan perjumpaannya dengan Jake." Katanya. Aku bisa menduga bagian itu.

###

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada laporan yang diberikan sekretarisku. Malam mulai merangkak, menggantikan sore yang hangat. Aku masih saja berkutat dengan laporan setebal 320 halaman yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum aku terbang ke konservasi di belahan dunia lain. Harusnya aku sudah menyelesaikannya, tapi aku malah terpaku pada dinding kosong di kantorku.

Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan masalah yang dihadapi Ax. Aku temannya. Suka atau tidak, kami pernah bertempur bersisian. Dan aku masih menunggu Jake meneleponku untuk memberitahuku kabar ini. Untuk mengajakku ikut serta. Tapi yang kunantikan tak kunjung tiba juga.

Kugigit ujung pensil yang kupegang. Hanya gerakan refleks saat aku gugup atau cemas. Aku berulangkali melirik pesawat telepon di ujung meja. Dan hanya kata-kata 'Telepon', 'Tidak, 'Telepon', 'Tidak' yang terus bergaung di kepalaku.

Aku mencampakkan pensilku. Tidak sabar lagi. Kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon Jake. Atau Marco. Atau siapapun yang sudi memberitahuku secara resmi bahwa Ax butuh bantuan kami. Bahwa kami harus beraksi kembali.

Tanganku sudah terulur menyentuh gagang telepon, ketika ketukan itu mengejutkanku.

Asalnya bukan dari pintu. Tapi ketukan di permukaan kaca. Padahal ruanganku ada di lantai tiga.

[ Cassie? Bisa kita bicara? ]

Itu Tobias.

###

Tobias menyisir bulunya yang berantakan sambil sesekali melirikku. Atau _kurasa_ dia melirikku. Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Aku masih terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata.

[ Apa aku mengganggumu? ]

Tobias bicara sembari tetap memusatkan perhatian pada bulu-bulu merah kecoklatannya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tobias menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Sorot mata yang tiba-tiba membuatku sedih. Membuatku teringat pada Rachel.

[ Kurasa Jake tidak memberitahumu soal Ax. ]

"Ya, dia tidak cerita apapun." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanku. Tobias mengedipkan matanya. Hanya refleks.

[ Apa menurutmu aku harus pergi, Cassie? Tobias berhenti sebentar, tampak berpikir-pikir. Atau menurutmu aku pantas mendapat kedamaian seperti yang kau dapatkan? ]

Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Ada sengatan rasa sakit saat Tobias berkata begitu. Seolah ia menyindir Jake yang memberiku perlakuan khusus. Seolah ia menyindir ketidakikutsertaanku. Absensiku.

"Tobias," Aku menghela napas, berusaha mengendalikan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Jika maksudmu aku senang mendapatkan 'kedamaian' dengan tidak ikut bertempur bersama Ax, kau salah. Aku juga ingin membantu Ax. Ax temanku. Tidak peduli apa yang Jake katakana soal melindungiku atau hal lain."

[ Begitu ya. ] Suara Tobias terdengar hampa saat ia membalas perkataanku. [ Tapi ini bukan tentang kau, Cassie. Ini tentangku. Bisa kau pikirkan untukku, apa yang harus kulakukan? ]

Aku membisu. Tobias terbang dari pinggir jendela dan bertengger di kursi kulit di ruanganku.

[ Apa yang harus kulakukan, Cassie? Ax pernah bilang aku adalah Shorm sejatinya. Aku harusnya membantunya. Tapi, tidak semudah itu. ]

Aku menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Tobias.

[ Melihat orang yang kau cintai mati dalam pertempuran benar-benar bisa mengubah seseorang, Cassie. Dan walaupun aku _nothlit_ , masih ada sedikit sisa dari sisi kemanusiaanku. Sisi yang akan selalu menjerit pedih tiap kali menghadapi perang. Sisi yang akan selalu meneteskan air mata, saat aku tidak bisa menangis sebagai Elang Ekor Merah. ]

Aku menggigit bibirku. Bisa kurasakan kesedihan menggelayuti udara. Seolah Tobias sudah menuangkan semua bebannya. Beban yang selama ini ditahannya sendirian. Aku hampir menitikkan air mata. Perang ini yang membuat kami semua kehilangan. Jake, Tobias, Rachel..

Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku membenci keputusan Jake untuk meninggalkanku di luar garis kali ini. Mungkin ini memang harus dilakukan. Bukankah ini yang kuinginkan? Tidak terlibat pembantaian makhluk hidup?

Tapi, Tobias bilang ini tentang dia. Aku harus memikirkan dia untuk sejenak mengabaikan kepentinganku.

Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Tobias?

###

" _You decide your own life for your own good."_

Aku menatap warna-warna hijau di sekelilingku. Hijau tua, hijau muda, coklat tua, coklat tua, warna kayu, warna daun. Hutan. Redrick Voener, rekan seperjalananku meneriakkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Belanda yang samar-samar kutangkap sebagai Puma. Atau mungkin Harimau. Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Pikiranku berkelana di angkasa hitam yang luas dan tak bertepi. Dimana Jake, Marco, dan.. Tobias bersatu padu membantu Andalite teman kami, Ax.

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tobias. _Apa yang harus kulakukan, Cassie?_ Aku juga tidak tahu, Tobias. Bahkan jika harus memutuskan untuk diriku sendiri, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, sebanyak apapun aku memutuskan untuknya, toh Tobiaslah yang harus menentukan sendiri apa yang paling baik untuk dirinya. Karena semua itu untuk hidupnya. Tidak ada yang menentukan keputusan dalam hidupmu, kau sendiri yang memutuskan.

Dan Tobias telah memutuskan.

Ia memutuskan memendam kembali semua beban yang menghantuinya dan berjuang. Bertempur. Mengesampingkan segala perasaan. Karena itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh Rachel jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan Rachel adalah bagian dari diri Tobias.

"Cassie, kau memelototi langit," Redrick menepuk bahuku dan berbicara dengan terpatah-patah.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum. Nyaris menangis. "Ya, Redrick. Aku sedang melihat sahabatku di luar sana."

Aku percaya Tobias _memang_ telah memutuskan yang terbaik. Aku percaya.

###

* * *

 **A/N :**

Saya nyesel banget belum sempet nyelesein Project Animorphs Translation, gegara males /plak/

Enggak gitu juga, deng, tapi saya pusing beneran kalo mau ngetik ulang. Alhasil saya melenceng dan malah menulis ff ini /dikeroyokin/ Maaaaf banget buat anggota forum Animorphs yang nungguin, karena saya emang gak becus. ;_;

Btw, saya ini ff Animorphs pertama yang bisa saya selesain :""3 Lainnya ngambang di folder komputer dan tidak terselesaikan :'v

Daan.. ff ini nggak jelas setting waktunya. Maafin saya T—T saya emang payah banget soal setting :''\

Tapi, tapi, tapi… mau RnR kaaan? :''3


End file.
